Twilight Twist
by Mrs. Malfoy-Goode
Summary: Once again, same as the one on my old account. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

Bella POV

"Alice!" I screamed.

"Yes Bella?"

"Why'd you get me that shirt? You know we can't bear children!"

"Yes."

"Then why'd you get me a maternity shirt?"

"That was long ago, 50 years Bells."

"Don't call me that!!! You know Jake used to call me that!"

"Sorry! Geez, don't throw a hissy-fit!"

"Sorry? I—never mind."

"What?"

"You don't see me tearing you apart right now?"

"No,"

"Oh. Want to see if Ang can come and go hunting with us?"

"Sure, why not?"

In case you're wondering, I'm Bella Cullen. Alice is my sis-in-law. I married her "brother," Edward. We're all vampires. "We" is the Cullens and the-well, I don't know their last name-: Angela & Ben _(something)_; Edward (My husband); Alice (Sister in law); Esme (Mom in law); Carlisle (Dad in law); Emmett (Brother in law); Rosalie (Sister in law); and Jasper (Brother in law). Couples:

Alice & Jasper, Ang & Ben, Carlisle & Esme, Emmett & Rosalie (or Rose), and of course, Edward and I. I found out that Ang and Ben were vampires right before Edward and My wedding. Ben was born ½, and Ang doesn't know how she was made. Same with Alice, she doesn't know who she was made by. To really understand our family, you have to go back with me to the day of Edward's _official_ proposal.

Ch. 2: The Proposal

Edward POV

Good, Charlie was in a good mood-Jacob must've called—yep.

"Good evening Charlie, Bella home?"

"Why yes Edward. She's up in her bedroom."

"I'll go get her then, I have some news you both will want to hear." As I started walking towards the stairs, Charlie's hand stopped me.

"No you will not! I'll get her myself."

"Fine," I waited 3 minutes for Charlie to get Bella and bring her downstairs.

"There you are. Now what was that news you wanted to tell us?" grumbled Charlie.

I got on one knee and said, "Bella dear, love, keeper of my heart, will you marry me?" Charlie practically fainted. Secretly I thought that he should have seen it coming!

"I-I-I du-"started Bella.

"No!" screamed Charlie, "No! I do not approve of this! Get out now you filthy vermin! And never bother showing your face around here again! Bella, you're grounded."

"But Dad," argued Bella.

"No buts! Room! Now!"

"No." stated Bell.

"What did you say to me young lady?" Questioned Charlie raising his voice now.

"I said no, dad. I'm almost 19! Edward, I do." _Yes!_ "Oh, and I'm packing my things tonight."

"Where will you go, Isabella _Swan?_"

"I'll go to the Cullen's house. Oh, and dad, its _Bella Cullen_ now. Edward, I see that ring. Can I have it now?"

"Why of course love. Anything you like." That sure surprised me! I slipped it onto her finger.

"Edward, help me pack, please. Dad, you've gone over you're limit."

Charlie POV

"Excuse me Bella, but I'm your father. Not your friend. I'm calling your mother!"

"Oh no!" she exasperated sarcastically.

"Renee, your daughter has just yelled at me and agreed to marry none other than _Edward Cullen!_" I said into the phone.

"I know. Edward had the phone behind his back the whole conversation, on speaker. How dare you lose your temper with then! They're only kids!"

"I quite disagree. Edward is 18. Isabella is 19."

"Would you stop calling her that? Her name is Bella."

"The name on the birth certificate is the name I use."

"You are so stubborn!"

"Well!" I hung up.

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

"Hello!" I shouted angrily.

"Hello? Charlie? This is Jacob."

"Oh. Sorry. I'm in a bad mood."

"Why?"

"If you want to see Bella, then I'd better not tell you."

"I do want to see her. _Please?_"

Jacob POV

"Fine," agreed Charlie, "Edward Cullen proposed, and Bella…"

"Said no?" I interrupted hopefully.

"Said yes. I got angry, and now she's moving out."

"No!" I hung up and changed.

"Jacob?" asked Billy, "Are you okay?"

"No. Bella marrying the mind-reader leech."

"Jacob Black! Watch your language!" Billy shouted after me as I chased down the filthy bloodsucker that proposed to my future. Isabella Swan.


	2. Important!

Hello Everyone!!! Yes, I know I haven't updated anything for a while, but before I update ANYTHING, I would like to know your opinion on something. I am thinking about changing my pen name on fanfic, but I'm not sure which one I should choose! Review your answer (cuz idk how to set up the poll thingy) and any vote after Saturday January 30, 2010 will not be counted. Here are the possible answers:

A) Purple Carnation

B) White Rose

C) English Fireflies

D) Mrs. Malfoy-Goode

E) futurecammiegoode3 **(cuz I am one and two)**

F) _you come up with one that is creative_

Thanks for the help!!!!


End file.
